Recently, commercialization of a vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) service linked with a traffic control surveillance center has been conducted in North America, Europe, and Japan. Particularly, in Europe, a warning and guidance service for a main event within a repairing section and an expressway has been studied as a main service.
In order to provide a high level of warning and guidance service for the event on a road described above, accurate position information on a position of road construction and additional information such as an approach route, or the like, are required. To this end, the information described above has been reflected in a vehicle to everything (V2X) message standard in Europe.
The system for providing road guidance information according to the related art described above maps map data pre-stored in a vehicle terminal and position information on an accident occurrence point provided from the traffic control surveillance center to each other to serve a warning and guidance for an accident occurring on a travel route of the vehicle.
However, the system for providing road guidance information according to the related art may not perform the warning and the guidance for the accident occurring on the travel route in the case in which the map data may not be used.